Code Geass R3: Dead Space
by With Death Comes More Death
Summary: When Lelouch was killed did he really suffer damnation. This is a story where he'll be tested mentally and physically. Can Lelouch survive and keep sane through another necromorph outbreak. Or will he be nothing more than a bloodied corpse. M for blood, heavy violence, gore, and strong language.


_**Ello guys and welcome to chapter one of this fine story. You may ask yourself how I'm going to be able to cross two words like these. Well you'll find out soon enough. So please enjoy and review if you must. I'll see you on the other side.**_ _**Also this will not be main Dead Space canon. This is completely original not actually I'm probably making this up as I go. Anyway this is probably going to be short, but I'll be making longer chapters.**_

**Chapter 1: First Contact**

_The story so far..._

Lelouch vi Britannia. The name of a monster. The name of a man who took over the world with the power of the kings.

Lelouch was son of Emperor Charles zi Britannia and Lady Marianne vi Britannia and was born on the fifth of December, 2000. His little sister born on the twenty-fifth of October, 2003.

They lived a grand life for many years. Until the day that the downward spiral into chaos began. In 2010, the fifth Britannian Consort was murdered in a hail of gunfire next to her daughter Nunally.

Nunally was severely crippled from waist down, and blinded from the traumatic memories. The Emperor called it a terrorist attack not doing anything about the matter. Not one investigation was started by the Emperor.

Lelouch angered by his father's actions went to him calling him out on the action. It ended with Lelouch renouncing his claim of the throne, shocking everyone.

The Emperor in response sent them to Japan as politcal hostages. There Lelouch befriended the son of Japanese prime minister, Suzaku Kururugi.

Not long after that Britannia invaded Japan. The Japanese were destroyed by the Britannian advanced technology, the knightmare frame.

Lelouch and Nunally were declared dead after the fall of the Kururugi house, where Genubi Kururugi by the hands of his own son.

Though that was not the case, Lelouch and Nunally were saved by Ruben Ashford, a friend of Lady Marianne and ex-noble.

Years later Lelouch and Nunally attended the Ashford's school, Ashford Academy.

There Lelouch befriended several students as part of the Student Council while also getting the admiration of every school girl.

Lelouch while coming back from gambling was caught in the crossfire of a terrorist attack involving poison gas.

There Lelouch found his old friend Suzaku, now a solider in the Britannian Army. While they spoke the poison gas container opens revealing a green haired girl inside.

The two are initially confused as they help the girl, when Prince Clovis, Lelouch's half-brother orders the unnecessary killing of the Japanese or Elevens, to keep the news secret.

While trying to explain the situation his superior Suzaku is shot in the back after declining the order to kill Lelouch.

Suddenly the truck explodes behind Lelouch, giving him enough time to get the girl and make his escape. Soon Lelouch is cornered by the same soldiers, and is almost shot in the head.

When suddenly the girl stood in front of the shot shielding him. On the next attempt of the execution of Lelouch the girl offers him a contract. To fulfill the wish of the girl, he will get the power of a king.

Lelouch gladly accepts and uses it mind bending power to kill the soldiers.

Skipping forward Lelouch leads the organization of the Black Knights, a terrorists cell, and takes on Britannia as the masked vigilante Zero.

His plans cause the deaths of many people he cared about. First was Euphemia li Britannia, his younger half-sister from his days in Britannia. The two became friends as children, and became very close.

After losing control of his geass, by the hands of V.V a geass contractor, he accidentily commands her to commit genocide of several Japanese. To stop her Lelouch is forced to kill her to his regret.

Lelouch then loses one of his best friends Shirley Fenette, to the hands of his foster brother Rolo at the knowledge of bringing Nunally back.

Lelouch tries multiple times to use his geass to keep her alive, to no avail. Lelouch for the first time in years cries.

Lelouch then lost the girl who gave him his power called Geass, C.C, temporarily. After saving her from dying to the hands of Charles, she loses her memory and than reverts to the time when she was a slave.

As this happens a girl named Kallen Kouzuki, a Black Knight, ace knightmare pilot and former student of Ashford Academy, grow close.

She at first is shocked at the revelation of Lelouch and Zero are the same person, lives him to the hands of Suzaku at gun point. Which lead to the memory erasing of Lelouch.

A year later Lelouch is saved and given his memories back from C.C. Kallen grows to see that Lelouch's motives are still noble and falls for him.

Schneizel el Britannia, his older half-brother and only person to not be beaten by him in chess, reveals to the Black Knights of his geass and turns them against him.

They soon confront Lelouch and try to kill him. Kallen who first tries to shield him is shocked to hear at the words of Lelouch calling her a valuable piece. She although hears him whisper "You need to live".

Then suddenly Lelouch is saved by Rolo in Lelouch's knightmare the Shinkirō.

Rolo dies from the side effect of his time stopping geass, but still gets Lelouch to safety.

Lelouch buries him and declares that he will drag his father with him. Lelouch then reunites with C.C who gets her memory back.

Lelouch then defeats his father and his mother's spirit who was working with Charles. Lelouch then becomes Emperor.

He kills hundreds of thousands conquering all of the other nations. Lelouch had a plot even in that. When he had defeated the Black Knights getting his little sister back, and was ready to execute the key members.

Lelouch earlier tells Suzaku, his knight at the time, to dress as Zero and assassinate him in front of everyone in the world.

Lelouch's initial plan was to turn the world on him as a villian and monster. Suzaku evaded all of the fire by the guards and made it to Lelouch.

Lelouch was stabbed in the chest a smile on his face. His plan had worked, to conquer evil by becoming a greater evil.

Lelouch's actions would bring on world peace for many decades.

Very few people cried for his death, but those people saw his true intentions and did not seem him as the source of all evil. They saw him as the same man they cared for.

Lelouch will unknowingly will go on to live farther than this time, but this time the world will already be in pieces.

_Present time..._

Lelouch floated in empty space still in his emperor's garb the blood stain still there. The smirk from earlier still plastered on his face.

"Wake up Lelouch vi Britannia, you aren't dead," a group of voices stated. Lelouch's face twitched slightly.

Lelouch's eyes opened slowly to a blurry blackness. Lelouch's eyes narrowed trying to focus his vision.

When Lelouch's vision became clear he looked around to see that he was completely alone.

"You are finally awake Demon Emperor," the culmination of voices said flatly.

"Hello who's there?" Lelouch asked looking around to see no one. "We are the collected human subconscious," the voices stated.

"So I am in the world of C," Lelouch sighed,"What punishment do I recieve?"

He knows that he would be punished, he had killed too many to not be.

"Although many of us want you punished, many more want you to repay for your sins past death, and killing yourself for peace is a good step," the voices responded. Lelouch could barely believe his ears.

"Who in the world would want that?" Lelouch asked slightly outraged. "There are people who are able to see the good in people, and many of us saw what you wanted. That's the only reason why you're not being punished," the voices explained.

"What do you want with me, what can I possibly do? I'm already dead, and if you send me back I would probably be killed," Lelouch countered. "The only way to repay for your killing of hundreds of thousands you need to save hundred of thousands, and when you repay those debts you will not be punished or given salvation. You shall float in the world of those who can't be placed the world in between," the voices explained.

Lelouch opened his mouth to object until the voices interrupted him,"You do not have a say in this Lelouch. We picked a place that will test you greatly, and push you to your limits. When you finish, I hope that you repayed your debts. If you don't damnation is coming."

A flash of bright, red blinded Lelouch as all of his body went numb and fell backwards. He soon lost consciousness.

_-Skip-_

"Hey buddy you can't sleep here," a gruff voice stated. Lelouch's consciousness slowly began to fade back to him.

He could feel a smooth hard surface under him. He forced open his eyes to another blurry vision. Something poked him in the side.

Lelouch squinted trying to focus his vision.

"Buddy you alright, you seem don't look so good," the same voice stated. Lelouch turned his head to the voice to see a blurry mass of a man.

"Ugh...where am I?" Lelouch asked massaging his head. Lelouch pushed himself to sit up on the surface to the protest of his body.

A sharp ran through his chest, and he let out a groan with a cringe. He fought the urge to clutch his chest as he knew it wouldn't help.

"Well right now you're somewhere you can't be sleeping at," the man stated. Lelouch's vision faded into clarity as he got a look at the man. He couldn't see the man's face due to a helmet saying Earth Gov in white spray paint.

Lelouch saw that the man was armored all over his body. Lelouch pushed himself up from whatever he was laying on.

As he did so the pain in his chest intensified as he was forced to clutch his chest. He staggered as he felt his legs buckle from underneath him.

He stumbled forward slightly, but caught himself before colliding into the heavily armored man in front of him. "Whoa take it easy man, you're RIG's in the red," the man stated.

"Wh-what?" Lelouch asked in a confused tone.

"You're RIG's health meter is in the red," the man repeated slowly,"Here you could use this." A holographic screen appeared in front of the man.

He highlighted an object while Lelouch just stared in confusion. "Here take this, it'll help you fell better," the man stated as something fell to the floor.

It glowed a dim white light. A holographic screen appeared to Lelouch much to his surprise. It read: _Medium Medpack._ It also asked him if he wanted to pick it shrugged his shoulders and picked the yes option.

Lelouch eyes widend as the med-pack disappeared. A large green screen appeared in front of him. It told him how to use the med-pack in great detail, and also open his menu.

Lelouch found this greatly convenient, but still used the med-pack quickly. The pain felt like it melted off of him in an instant.

Lelouch smirked as he was rid off the pain. "Thank you," Lelouch stated pleasantly. He put on a smile.

_Where exactly am I? _as he took a look around. The buildings around him were skyscrapers and closely compacted with each other.

Lelouch noted all of the neon signs that practically littered the street. To be honest it irritated his eyes.

Lelouch shook his head and asked,"Where am I?" The guard tilted his head gesturing confusion.

"You're on Great Colony Station in Florais System," the man stated before continuing,"You take a blow to the head or something?" Lelouch shook his head.

"Still you should find somewhere to sleep, the streets of Great Colony isn't as safe as others," the man stated.

Lelouch just nodded and stumbled away from the guard blindly. He stumbled down the alleyway not really knowing where to go.

_I need to find somewhere to sleep,_ Lelouch repeated the guards suggestion when suddenly a blue holographic screen popped up reading: _Objective Added._

Lelouch tilted his head at this. Suddenly the green tutorial screen flashed on. It told him about a locator system.

Lelouch raised an eye brow as he stuck his hand out and activated it. A blue line pointed him off down the alleyway and told him to take a right.

_Wow who ever built this system needs a raise, _Lelouch thought with a hint of amusement. Lelouch followed the now fading blue line.

Every once in a while he stopped to activate it once more. It lead him to a tower saying motel and underneath vacancy.

_Wait do I even have money? _Lelouch asked himself as suddenly a larger blue screen popped up in front of him. It said at the top: inventory, and was mostly empty.

Lelouch did notice the credits bar which was filled with a lot of money: _100,000 credits. _Lelouch smirked slightly, but stopped slightly to look down to his clothing.

Lelouch's eyes widend at the familiar red jacket and black jeans. "Well it's better than what I was wearing before," Lelouch mumbled softly remembering the blood ruined suit he wore earlier. Lelouch sighed tiredly and walked into the motel.

_**-Skip-**_

Lelouch looked into his bedroom mirror. The motel room was the farthest thing from clean and homey, but he didn't care. His priories were on his face.

He wasn't egotistical enough to care about his look much, but this was different. He looked older than he was maybe by a couple years with a black stubble littering his chin. Lelouch noted that his hair was longer and practically covered his eyes completely.

Lelouch raised his hands up to his eyes. He took off the geass cancelling contact lenses. The familiar geass sigils appeared in both of his eyes.

Lelouch sighed tiredly as he saw that his curse still haunted him to where ever he was. He put the lenses back in and went to his dingy bed.

The room was void of any devices he knew of. As he looked outside his window to the large city, he felt the urge to look up.

As his vision went upward his eyes widened. Lelouch knew it was night time, but he saw the sun. In the pitch black darkness of the sky there was a star in the sky and a large red planet floating by.

Lelouch stood there and looked at it, not knowing how to respond. Suddenly the TV like device behind him turned on suddenly to a man.

"Resurrection is at foot good citizens. The time for acsencion is here," the man stated happily. Lelouch raised an eye brow at the screen.

_What the hell is he talking about? _Lelouch asked. "I hold the key for ascension in my hand right now, and we shall finally become whole!" the man yelled to the sky.

A large explosion came from behind Lelouch. His eyes widend.

_A terrorist attack? _Lelouch asked as he went to the window. Lelouch saw something he could barely comprehend.

A large red beam of light came from a large tower off somewhere else in town. The building itself soon crashed down into dust.

A large spiral pillar like object was soon revealed to be the source of the red beam. Lelouch eyes widend as he felt something wrong was happening.

_Where the hell did I get sent to? _Lelouch asked mentally as he heard a scream from outside his room.

_**And there I will leave you with a cliffhanger. I hoped you enjoy even the part of the mindless ramble to tell the tale for newer fans of Code Geass. I still don't know what I mean by that last sentence, probably people who didn't watch the whole series and then went online for FanFictions. Still I hope you review and see you guys later. **_


End file.
